


All about you

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	All about you

朔间零此刻正坐在床尾，他身上穿着宽松的居家T恤，任由白色的毛巾随意地搭在头顶，垂下来的两侧遮住了半干不湿凌乱的黑色发尾。

昏黄的床头灯从他的身后隐隐约约显出光来，透过光线可以看到床上的另一个身影。似乎是因为有亮光的原因，床上的人睡得极不安稳，偶尔可以看到翻身窸窸窣窣的动作。

朔间零对着镜头笑了笑，然后慢慢地抬起手比了一个嘘的手势，光源微弱，录下来的画面是有些模糊的，但他嘴角的笑意足够诱人，连带着让人移不开视线的眼睛，等反应过来的时候，才意识到一片漆黑的镜头，已经被刚才的毛巾彻底遮住了。

这是朔间零和羽风薰作为偶像出道不久之后的一份综艺工作，和另外几位mc一起在欧洲旅行的真人秀节目。虽然他们仍然是偶像界的新人，但节目组资金充足，每到一处已经为mc们租好了家庭式旅馆作为宿舍，摄像头一直追踪到睡前，除了旅行和美食分享之外，在宿舍里一些有趣的部分也会作为素材剪辑进节目和花絮中。

虽然是辛苦的工作，但是和喜欢的人一起旅行也是另一种情趣。

朔间零回头看了看床上，羽风薰侧躺着背对光源，抬起的手松松的搭在眼皮上，看不清是睡着还是没有。录制节目一天下来其实很辛苦，即使如此羽风薰也没有选择独自入睡，留下的一盏床头小灯和他背对着的身体，都像是一种等待的姿态，带着一丝贴心的温情。

朔间零知道他是没有睡的，在他从背后抱住羽风薰开始，那人的身体就僵硬了起来。始作俑者当然不会拆穿，他一边轻轻地咬着羽风薰的后颈，一边手不安分的在下面探进平角裤的下摆。

冰凉的手指带起大腿肌肉一片颤栗，轻佻的挑逗却欲言又止，在深入尽头的边缘调转路线，改为隔着布料缓慢的摩擦。这种恶劣的调情撩的人心痒痒的，羽风薰皱起眉头，无意识的喘息越来越重，直到被轻轻的用指腹隔着棉质内裤蹭过顶端，终于忍无可忍的爆发了。

“零君......！唔！”

他转过身，可惜下半句的抱怨被呜咽声堵回了嘴里，朔间零仿佛看穿了他的行动一般，在转身的瞬间掐了下他大腿上的嫩肉，已经很敏感的身体仿佛被电流激过一般，一瞬的痉挛让羽风薰的声音都变了调，转过的身体轻易的被掌控，朔间零吻住他的嘴唇，所有舒服的喘息都变成含糊的呜咽，深吻又变成温柔的浅啄，一下一下让羽风薰的身体彻底放松。

诚然朔间零是非常温柔的情人，他的每一个动作都激烈又体贴，然而这种从容的余裕也令人格外不爽。在深吻的间隙羽风薰终于找到机会推开零的怀抱，在对方征愣的时候反握住朔间零的手腕，一个翻身跨坐在了他的身上。

从朔间零的角度看去，羽风薰喘着粗气，脸上却带着无法掩饰的红晕，蔓延到眼底的情欲撩的他眼睛里像含了水，表情却没有屈服，带着笑意的嘴角挑衅的望着自己。

“都是是零君的不好...”

羽风薰垂下头贴着朔间零的耳侧，反击似的轻声耳语，在这样的挑逗之后又拉开距离，坐起身用双手去脱零的短裤。

他们对彼此的身体很熟悉，羽风薰的掌心热热的，包裹着两人的双手轻轻地摩擦彼此敏感的地方。朔间零其实没有动，这更像一种被观赏着的自慰，强烈的羞耻感又变为快感的来源，一下一下的酥麻感从脊椎蔓延到大脑。

然而只靠他自己是不够的，就算粗鲁的对待，用指尖划过皱褶或是铃口，一切都显得还不足够。原本是为了惩罚恶劣的情人，最后难以忍受的却是自己。他昂着头，一手无法停止的揉搓自己，另一只手无意识的寻找朔间零的体温，拉住他的手一起沉沦。

“啊...”

冰凉的刺激让身体一阵，羽风薰无法控制的呻吟出声，他脑海里还存在着最后一丝理智，条件反射般的撤回双手，死死捂住自己的嘴巴。

房间角落里的摄像头红灯一闪一亮，虽然遮住了画面，但是声音却无法掩盖。

这下他所有都落入了朔间零的手里。

本来已经翘起的性器前端淌出透明的体液，朔间零却不像平时一样仔细拂过他的皱褶，让他达到快感的巅峰，而是惩罚性的只用掌心揉搓前端，从未有过的体验让羽风薰飞快的射了，而朔间零的动作却没有停止，仍是飞快的在他的前端打转。

不要了，不要了，快停下...！

我已经射过了...!

无法说出口的求饶被死死的咬在嘴唇，本来应该因为释放过而软下来的性器却依旧挺立着，而更可怕的是来自身体深处的一股热液，快要无法承受般的满溢出来。

不...!!

几乎连呜咽声都发不出来，泪水顺着眼角滑落，羽风薰痉挛着猛地绷起脚背，在朔间零的手抽离的一瞬间，一股透明的热流从铃口冲出，甚至喷到了他的胸口，留下了一滩色情的水渍。  
如果不是朔间零扶住了他的腰，羽风薰在那一刻意识已经完全涣散了。

在迷迷糊糊的高潮里，羽风薰只记得朔间零抱着他的身体，在他耳边轻轻的喊他的名字，温柔地吻他的嘴唇。

“薰君。”

“薰君。”

黏腻的情人般的低语，又温柔的让人心安。

“零君，晚安。”在意识消失的最后，他看着朔间零的眼睛，轻声说道。

FIN


End file.
